


Reunion

by aeternum_vale



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Akechi lived, Akechi sort of bottoms, Amnesia, Bottom Akechi, Frottage, Grindr AU, M/M, Out of Character, Top Akira, Top Ren, eighteen - Freeform, light PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: Someone pointed out Grindr on Akechi's phone in the anime. My partner said they would pay me to write this. So here is an AU in which Akechi lived but is an amnesiac and meets Ren on Grindr.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've played or watched Persona so I know Akechi is way off. Forgive me. I might write a straight up porn chapter if there's enough demand. I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

Goro Akechi remembered so little from before he came to this town. He didn’t remember having any real family or friends. Sometimes images would flash through his dreams of a boy with a gray mask or a girl in a red bodysuit. He wasn’t sure why, but he always awoke from these dreams with a hollow feeling in his chest. He felt so alone…He wasn’t sure if he had even had friends. 

Six months ago, he had woken up in a hospital bed with little memory and a lot of pain. He was told his name was Goro Akechi but not much else. A sophisticated woman with gray hair had told him that it was in his best interest to leave the town and she had helped him. Now he was here, in a small apartment, all alone. His bills were paid by a family known as Okumura, but he wasn’t sure why. Certainly, if he had known who he was prior, so many mysteries would be solved. 

And now he was laying on his stomach on the couch, bored out of his mind. He scowled a bit, fingering hovering daringly over the app icon. He wasn’t sure why he had downloaded Grindr or if he’d even use it other than setting it up but there was a nagging feeling inside him that made him want to try. He didn’t necessarily want anything special, though he figured he wasn’t the type to just hook up either but maybe, just maybe the hollowness in his chest would subside if he met someone in this small town. He scoffed a bit to himself.   
“Yeah, right. As if there’s anyone in this place that would be interested anyway,” He muttered with annoyance. 

As if on cue, his phone buzzed with a notification. He scowled a bit in disbelief. Joker.Ren has sent you a message. He couldn’t believe someone had messaged him! He slowly slid open the notification, eyes scanning over the words over and over. 

**Joker.Ren: Hey, Goro.**

Something about such a short message made him feel familiar and his heart fluttered. He stared for a moment longer before carefully typing back.   
**AkechiG: Hello?**

**Joker.Ren: This may seem forward, but I’d love to meet for coffee. Please come to this address at 7 tomorrow.**

Akechi stared at the message and the address that followed for a little bit. He couldn’t believe it. He supposed he shouldn’t be too shocked considering the fact that it was a hook-up app, but it still impressed him this person had so much confidence. He went to the plain-looking guy’s profile and stared at his photos. His eyes seemed so familiar…Goro stared at the photos for a long time, trying to place the face. He fell asleep without replying, mind racing. 

The next day he stood in front of the mirror. He tied his hair back into a short ponytail and looked in the mirror. He was comfortable and casual in a beige sweater and gray jeans. He headed out the door and followed the directions on his phone to a small coffee shop. He stepped inside as the bell overhead rang. He peered inside at the man standing behind the counter, back to the door. 

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” the mussy-haired male told him. 

Akechi slid into a seat nearby and crossed one leg over another. “no trouble. Take your time.”

‘Though you’re the one that invited me,’ he thought. 

The mop of black hair shot up and the male turned around quickly, almost dropping a coffee pot. “Goro?” he breathed. “You really came?” 

He seemed quite rattled and Akechi wasn’t really sure why, but it made him feel guilty nonetheless. “Honey, I’m home,” he said cheekily though he was unaware that it was a borrowed line from the one standing before him. 

“Can I get you anything?” The barista asked, cheeks warm. He rubbed a piece of hair between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Your name would be nice,” Akechi said simply with a small smile. He watched the man’s face fall a bit and he looked disappointed. 

“Right…You wouldn’t remember. It’s Ren. Ren Amamiya,” He said. “We were friends in the town you used to live but you were in an accident.” 

Something told him that was not the full story, but he felt like he could believe him. He looked kind of plain, but he was also earnest in demeanor alone. At last, Akechi nodded a bit. 

“Amamiya,” he said the name slowly, trying so hard to remember but it made his head hurt. “What brings you to the same town as me again? Are you stalking me?” His voice was cool as he rested his chin on a pale hand. 

Ren laughed. “Not at all. This is my home town,” he explained. “A friend of ours thought it best to send you here, where its quiet. It is a nice place to heal.”

“If we know one another already, then why did you reach out to me on a hook-up app?” Akechi found himself asking. He watched as the other fidgeted a bit before sliding into the other side of the booth, the shop was empty after all. 

“Why were you on it?” He asked, lowering his voice that made the brown-haired male shudder. 

“I was lonely,” he admitted. “Deposited in a town with no one and nothing, not even hints at who I am. Other than on the internet, I seem to be a famous person.” 

Ren looked deep in thought and nodded slowly. “Okay. Come over to my house when my shift is over. But only if you want to.” 

“Are you insinuating something, Amamiya?” Akechi asked with a laugh and feigned-innocence. 

“I’m only insinuating whatever you want me to,” he replied with a smirk before standing. He came back a couple moments later with a cup of coffee.   
It was exactly to Akechi’s tastes and warmed every bit of him. He couldn’t really describe it but it tasted like home. 

\--+--  
   
Ren liked this side of Akechi. He wasn’t a phony; he was bold and he was honest with his feelings. He raked his fingers through light brown hair and stared down at him. They had barely made it through the door when they began kissing. He wasn’t sure who started it or what set the small sparks into a blaze but here they were.

Goro’s heart thudded in his chest as Ren leaned down for another warm kiss. “So you’re telling me, that you thought I died?” Akechi asked between kisses.

“Yes,” Ren replied. He nipped at Akechi’s throat and groaned. “But you’re here. This is really you,” he whispered. 

He moaned quietly at the other nipping his neck and tipped his head back. He was quiet but definitely enjoying himself. “I’m here. I’m real,” he said. Though he wasn’t entirely sure. Ever since he’d woken up six months prior, he wasn’t sure who “Goro Akechi” was or who he was supposed to be. But right now, he felt right and safe and like he was truly alive. 

A hand slid to the front of his pants, causing him to arch with a soft gasp of surprise. “Ren,” he whined. 

Ren’s hand stopped massaging the front of his jeans. “Do you want me to quit?” He asked, looking very serious. 

“Please don’t,” Akechi whispered. He nodded and instead traced his cool fingers up them hem of his gray jeans and under the sweater, thumbs coming up to brush Akechi’s nipples. 

He whimpered and squirmed; the sensation was very familiar, and an image flashed through his mind. A bed made of a cheap futon and beer crates and Ren’s eyes staring down at him, looking cocky and cool. 

“Ren,” he gasped softly. The other smirked and pulled the shirt off of him before one hand to either side of his chest. His fingers playfully brushed and grazed Akechi’s skin, causing him to shudder. Satisfied, he rolled the soft pink buds between his fingers, pinched and pulling softly. Akechi could see him still smirking from under his lashes as he moaned a bit louder than before. 

“It seems parts of you still remember me,” he whispered before tugging on Akechi’s earlobe with his teeth. 

“Quit teasing me,” he demanded through shaking breaths. 

Ren gave a short laugh before pushing Goro onto his back on the couch and plopping his legs onto it. The other grunted softly as he was straddled once more. Dark eyes peered down at him from a mess of hair. “I’ll go easy on you this time since it’s been a while. But don’t count on it next time.” 

He grabbed the other’s wrists and pressed them against the couch. Leaning down, smashing his lips against Goro’s in a messy, open-mouthed kiss that was all tongue and teeth and pent up feelings. Feelings Akechi wasn’t quite sure why he felt but he knew there was something there, something about Ren Amamiya that he both loved and hated but he wasn’t sure what. 

Ren’s hips pressed against his, causing them both to moan. Slowly, he began bucking his hips against Akechi’s. Their moans filled the small living quarters as clothed hips grinded together. The feeling was raw and made him crave skin-to-skin contact but perhaps now wasn’t the time. Even so, he felt fantastic. Stars danced behind his eyes as Ren’s erection pressed against his own. His quickly became ragged and moans desperate. 

“Ren…Ren…” He praised. “I’m so close,” he whispered. 

“I know. Go ahead,” he purred against his jaw, planting soft kisses there. They came at the same time, moaning in unison. Ren buried his face against Akechi’s neck, nibbling at his Adam’s apple. 

“I really did intend to tell you everything,” he whispered. 

“Next time,” Akechi whispered. He sincerely hoped there would be a next time, that he would learn about himself and his relationship with the man collapsed atop him. He didn’t just hope…He knew they would cross paths again and soon.


End file.
